


Runoja Ardasta

by Porpentina



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porpentina/pseuds/Porpentina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kokoelma vanhoja (kenties jatkossa myös uusia) Tolkien-runojani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eldarin muisto

Vielä haltialaulun kaikua huokaa Caras Galadhon;  
Vielä eldarin muistoa kultaa lasku Vardan auringon.  
Vielä tuulessa mallornin kultalehtiä putoo hiljalleen.  
On mennyt, mennyt ja poissa voima kolmen Sormuksen.

Varjo väistyi, mutta väistyä täytyy myös Esikoisien.  
On tähtien lasten aika nyt ohi; Keski-Maa on ihmisten.  
Valkopurjeiset laivat lipuvat hiljaa Lännen satamiin.  
Lohduton, viimeinen syksy saapui Lothlórieniin.

Vielä kuihtuvain puiden alla viipyy henki eldarin.  
Menneen loiston raunioilla on järkkyvä mieli vahvankin.  
Vielä pulppuaa lähteistä Nimrodelin laulua kaihoisaa,  
vielä lähtijäin sydämiin siintämään jää muistojen Keski-Maa.

Niin paljon kaunista katosi Tuomiovuoren uumeniin.  
Ei kuki enää ihana elanor, ei tuoksu niphredil.  
Vaan meren aalloissa yhä kuulla voi sen Soiton ikuisen  
ja sydämessä tähtiä tähyävän soi Elbereth Gilthoniel.


	2. Kurjenmiekkakenttien itkuvirsi

Hetkellä katkeransuloisen voiton,  
hetkellä voittoisan aamunkoiton,  
jo tuomio uusi sai alkunsa hiljaa,  
kun Isildur kylvi tuomion viljaa.

Hän Sormuksen Sauronin kädestä löi,  
ja kohtalon synkeän näin sinetöi  
kun lausui ja julisti omakseen sen,  
Vihollisen Valtasormuksen.

“Se on minulle rakas, sen kalliilla ostin,  
sen viemällä isäni kuoleman kostin.  
Sen säilytän muistona pahasta,  
siis käyköön se verirahasta.”

Vaan Anduinin pohjaan Sormus ui  
ja monen kohtaloon kietoutui,  
ja Pahuus sai jäädä odottamaan  
taas pimeyteen peittääkseen Keski-Maan.

Kovin lyhyeksi jäi voiton hetki;  
niin päättyi kuninkaanpojan retki,  
kun sydämessään örkkinuoli  
hän Sormuksen pettämänä kuoli.

Taru Kurjenmiekkakenttien  
on taru veren ja kyynelten.  
Vaan tarussa Valtasormuksen  
ei ollut se murheista viimeinen.

Tuomion kellot jo lyövät hiljaa,  
kohtalo niittää kohtalon viljaa.  
Kuinka vastustaa mahtia Sormuksen  
voisi koskaan sydän kuolevaisen?


	3. Rohan

Kotimaamme, peltojen, niittyjen maan,  
sydämiimme tahdomme tallettaa.  
Sinä menneiden aikojen lahjamaa  
saat menneestä liitosta muistuttaa.  
On loistosi ratsuissa, valkeissa kukissa,  
toivosi miehissä pellavatukissa.  
Voitokkuus vanha on palava jälleen;  
Rohan apua tarjoaa ystävälleen.

Hetki on tullut, oi Rohanin kansa,  
aika on laatia Varjolle ansa.  
Noudattaa täytyy taas ystävyysvalaa;  
Oi Gondor, rohirrim luoksesi palaa!  
Nyt ratsaille nouskaa, te Eorlin pojat,  
örkkien ruumiista täyttykööt ojat!  
Ratsastakaamme siis aamunkoittoon,  
torvet soittakoot tien Valon voittoon!  
Mielenne urheat rohkaiskaa;  
Nyt ratsaille! Gondoriin ratsastakaa!


	4. Niennan kehtolaulu

Murhetta ja tuskaa täynnä elon tiesi lie  
Pelkäät että pahuus koko Ardan tuhoon vie  
Pimeys mustaa sielun, sydämes on toivoton  
Vaan usko: missä elämää on, siellä toivo on

Älä pelkää vaikka Arda huokaa tuskissaan  
Kerran Toinen Soitto kaikki haavat parantaa  
Älä huuda, älä huokaa, luota sanaan viisaiden  
Jotain hyvää syntyy hedelmistä pahuuden

Surun maljaan kätketty on voima viisauden  
Pohjaan asti juomalla vain saavuttaa voit sen  
Vaikka maku katkera niin mieltä kirveltää  
Usko: ei se ainiaaksi korventamaan jää

Älä pelkää vaikka kuolo korjaa satoaan  
Kerran koittaa aika tyystin vailla kuolemaa  
Älä huuda, älä huokaa, vaikka pimeä on yö  
Kerran Valo voittaa, kaiken pahan maahan lyö

Tahtoisit kai luovuttaa jo turhan taistelun  
Sielullesi löytää rauhan kauan kaivatun  
Vaan pako ei nyt auta, täytyy mennä tulta päin  
Tulevaisuus suuntaansa voi muuttaa yllättäin

Älä pelkää vaikka pahuus heittää varjojaan  
Kerran koittaa aika, jolloin luodaan uusi maa  
Älä huuda, älä huokaa, vielä aamu valkenee  
Toisen Soiton myötä riitasoinnut vaikenee


	5. Parannuksen tarha

Niin katkerasti melkein tavoittelin kuolemaa,  
kun tyhjään elämääni tahdoin jotain suurempaa  
Niin kauan elin synkän mieleni synkässä harhassa,  
kunnes pelastuksen löysin Parannuksen tarhassa

Kun elämältä merkityksen tunsin haihtuvan  
ja päiväin samankaltaisten vain uusiin vaihtuvan,  
yhtä mietin paljon läpi valvottujen öiden:  
Ei vainajia muisteta kuin vuoksi sankartöiden

Tunsin olevani oman kamarini vanki,  
sieluani kylmäsi kuin Ikitalven hanki  
Kaiken merkityksettömyys sydäntäni kalvoi,  
yössä pimeässä ahdistunut mieli valvoi

Niinpä viimein kuninkaani määräyksen petin  
kokeaksein Pelennorin verisen helvetin  
Voi kuinka vapauttavaa oli käsitellä miekkaa,  
örkkiverin kuvioida Pelennorin hiekkaa

Ei rivimiehen osa vielä ollut tarpeeksi,  
ei sillä tavoin päästä sankarlaulun aiheeksi  
Niin kävin vastaan vihollista kammottavinta  
piittaamatta, mikä voisi olla uhman hinta

Kai rakkaus minut paransi, ja kädet kuninkaan  
Sain vihdoin jättää taakse sydämeni varjomaan  
Viimein korjaantui se synkkä väärinkäsitys:  
Kuolemasta löydy ei elämän merkitys

Nyt katson kauas itään, mistä päivä aukeaa  
Soi korvissani viime huuto Noitakuninkaan  
Vaan sydämeni laulaa uuden ajan sävelen  
En enää lainkaan kaipaa osaa kuningattaren


	6. Tom ja Joen tytär

Poluton on metsän syli,  
uudet kukat hehkussaan.  
Matka kulkee kukkain yli  
halki nuoren laajan maan.  
“Hei ja hoi!” Näin ilkamoi  
tuo puiden ja kukkain tuttu,  
hänellä keltasaappaat on  
ja kirkkaansininen nuttu.

Taittuu pintaan Halavaisen  
valonsäde auringon.  
Metsäläisen laulavaisen  
ääni kaikuu, suruton:  
“Heipä hei! Näin askel vei,  
jo jalat joelle toivat!”  
Ardan keväässä luonto hehkuu,  
linnutkin ilkamoivat.

Veteen astuu pieni mies tuo,  
joen pyörteissä rallattaa:  
“Hei ja hoi! Nyt lammikon luo  
käyn lumpeenkukkia noutamaan.”  
Virtaa ylös, jokea pitkin  
hän kahlaa jaloin innokkain.  
“Ding ja dong ja trallalaa!”  
näin laulu jatkuu vain.

Luona kirkkaan metsälammen,  
keskellä vehreän kaislikon  
kultatukkainen Joen tytär  
kylpemässä siellä on.  
Kuin lumpeenkukka kaunokainen,  
kuulas, hento, valkea,  
on tuo neito nauravainen,  
metsän impi korea.

Pysähtyy kulku matkalaisen,  
laulu hetkeksi katkeaa.  
Hehkeä tytär Jokinaisen  
hymyllään hänet lumoaa.  
“Mitäpä kätkössä kaislikon  
on keskellä kauneimman kesän?  
Kukapa kukkea neito on  
nyt lumpeista luonut pesän?”

“Vesi on kuulas sekä syvä,  
tuulessa tuntuu ruohon tuoksu.  
Pysähdy, ystävä, näin on hyvä;  
lopeta tarpeeton juoksu.  
Aurinko käy länttä kohti.  
Lehvät luovat varjojaan.  
Joen tytär, metsän lapsi  
tässä pesee kutrejaan.”

Näin laulaa neito kultatukka.  
Linnut toistaa lauluaan.  
Hehkuu maa ja puu ja kukka,  
mies taas ryhtyy laulamaan:  
“Tunnen puut ja kasvit, taidan  
ruohonkorren jokaisen.  
Vaan marjaa luona lammen laidan  
enpä tunne, enpä en.”

“Olenko marja minkäänlainen,  
kukkako lienen korea?  
Vai ehkä lintu laulavainen,  
satakielikö sorea?  
Tuulen henkäys, sateen tuoksu,  
poutapilvi valkoinen,  
vaiko puron vilkas juoksu;  
aavistatko vastauksen?”

“Marja olet, marja kultainen,  
Kultamarja, heipä hei!  
Ilomieli, Joen tytär,  
kaunokainen, trallalei!  
Lähde mukaan, armas marja,  
Marjakulta tyttönen.  
On minulla koti kyllin suuri  
asua kahden sydämen.”

Ei sydäntä saa käskemällä  
hullun lailla hakkaamaan.  
Vaan joskus ensi näkemällä  
tunnistaa voi rakkaansa.  
Ja naiseltaan sai hattuunsa  
sen sulan sinisen  
vanha Tom Bombadil,  
joka sai Joen tyttären.

Poluton on metsän syli,  
uudet kukat hehkussaan.  
Tanssivat he kukkain yli  
julistaen onneaan:  
“Hei ja hoi! Vaan kuinka voi  
näin kohtalo olla hyvä!  
Löysin onnen luota lammen,  
jonka vesi on kuulas ja syvä.”


End file.
